


Mirror, mirror

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | Shortficfriend requested: sombra/ana
Relationships: Ana Amari/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

If Olivia was being entirely honest, she didn’t think anything about the mirror the day it was put up. She had been standing barefoot in the downstairs guest bathroom, pushing her fingers thoughtfully through the close cropped hair on the side of her head, trying to decide whether it needed to be shaved again when two men came passing by the open doorway with tool bags and levels in hand. They were clearly on their way out, thanking Ana for her generous hospitality as they went. They were followed by Ana herself who was trying to push more butter cookies onto them before they left.

Olivia mostly forgot about the exchange until later that night when she went to crawl into bed and she found... a giant mirror mounted behind the headboard. It was a nice mirror, to be sure. It was set in an ornate frame with fancy molding that matched the rest of the bedroom furniture. She had stared at it for a moment before shrugging and wandering into the master bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Despite how long they had been living together, this still very much felt like Ana’s house. Not in a bad way? It was a house Olivia felt absolutely welcome in, and she was more at home here than any other place she had ever lived. She wasn’t the one who had bought it, though. She wasn’t the one who had lived in it for decades prior. She wasn’t the one who paid for all the expenses. 

There were touches of Olivia all over the place. The coffee maker in the kitchen. The makeup organizer in the bathroom. The dresses and shoes filling the walk-in closet. The entire home office that had been transformed from a bland room with a desk and bare shelves into a personal paradise where black out curtains hung in the windows and a custom built computer with two massive monitors sat. The rest of the house? That was all Ana. 

So, if Ana wanted to put a mirror up in the bedroom, then she could put a mirror up in the bedroom. Who was Olivia to tell her what to do with her own walls in her own home? 

Then the more she started to think about the new mirror, the less she understood it. Why the sudden change to the room’s decor now? Why change just that wall, a wall they didn’t even face when they were laying in bed and never saw anyway? Why a mirror? Usually people put mirrors up in small houses and apartments to make them seem bigger, but Ana’s place was huge. It didn’t need to seem any bigger... 

“What’s with the mirror?” Olivia had asked one night, laying in bed. Her feet were cold so they were all mixed up with Ana’s under the covers. She was laying on her side, fluffed up pillow tucked underneath her head while Ana sat up beside her, reading. 

“I plan to fuck you in front of it,” Ana said matter-of-factly, not even bothering to look up from the page of her book. 

Oh. Heh. Well. Olivia certainly didn’t have any problems with that. 

Except then they didn’t fuck in front of it. Not right away. There were plenty of other rooms in the house where they found themselves getting carried away instead, and it wasn’t like they had sex every night. She tried to imagine it, but she just kept thinking of that scene in American Psycho with Christian Bale as Patrick Bateman, flexing and pointing at himself in the mirror as he railed an unfortunate sex worker. 

Was that what Ana wanted? No way, right? Olivia knew her well enough, and that didn’t seem likely... yet she was hard pressed to imagine how else things could possibly go. 

She was so, so glad to be proven wrong. 

She went to the bedroom one evening to find Ana sitting casually at the end of their bed. Her braid was undone, long locks of silver hair cascading over one of her shoulders. She was wearing nothing but a long, sheer negligee... and a strap-on. 

It was late in the evening. The way the sun filtered through the haze of the horizon and the curtains on the windows filled the room with sultry red glow. In the dim lighting Olivia saw Ana raise a finger, beckoning to her. She didn’t need much more invitation than that. 

Things started out slow and sensual at first. Olivia in Ana’s lap, leaning down through a curtain of lavender hair to kiss her while she stripped off her clothes piece by piece. The both of them touching each other, fingers stroking over sensitive skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. Ana murmuring soft words of approval, lips pressed to Olivia’s as she spoke. 

It kept going, kept progressing. Olivia found herself with less and less clothes until she was completely naked. Lubricant had been introduced into the picture somewhere along the lines and now things were sticky. The strap-on was slick, Ana’s fingers slicker. She pushed them into Olivia, teasing her, laughing warmly at the soft sounds of pleasure Olivia made. 

Then suddenly they were switching places. Olivia found herself on the bed, on her hands and knees, gripping the sheets while Ana slid into her. Strong hands grasped her hips, holding her firmly in place. It felt so good when Ana pushed inside of her, burying the strap-on deep. They started fucking in earnest, making the mattress shift and creak. 

Despite facing it head on, Olivia wasn’t looking at the mirror at all. If she wasn’t looking over her shoulder to catch sight of Ana proudly and powerfully laying into, her eyes were rolling back and she was squeezing them shut tight. She had more important things to focus on than her own reflection, like the slick slide of a stiff silicone cock easing in and out of her and the purrs of encouragement coming from Ana. 

Then Ana mounted the bed further. She bottomed out, burying her cock deep inside of Olivia. She draped herself over Olivia’s back, skin pressed to skin. One hand came to curve around the smooth expanse of Olivia’s throat, and the other slid around to start stroking between Olivia’s legs. She coaxed Olivia to tip her chin up, facing forward. 

“Look,” she encouraged, hot breath in Olivia’s ear. “Look at how perfect you are for me.” 

Sometime in between sitting in Ana’s lap and softly kissing her to kneeling on all fours and getting railed on the bed, the lighting in the room had gone from sultry red to dark tones of cool blue. It wasn’t too dark to see her own reflection in the mirror though. Now it seemed like it was the most important thing in the world to focus on. 

Olivia gasped softly as Ana started moving, slowly, grinding as she stroked her fingers in time. She could see the tell-tale signs of pleasure in her own face, in the devastatingly debauched expression she wore. It sent an odd thrill through her, pulsing within her, pushing her closer to orgasm. 

The way Ana was fucking her, it was hard to resist the climax as it rose. She felt it as well as saw it as her pleasure intensified. She saw the twist of her eyebrows and the parting of her own lips. She saw Ana behind her, smirking shamelessly at their reflections in the mirror. 

Then her eyes were rolling back and she wasn’t seeing anything at all as her orgasm was burning through her, firey and strong. 

“Ah, Ah. Open your eyes,” Ana instructed. 

Olivia was already moaning shamelessly, and at those words her voice twisted into a helpless little cry. The pleasure within her intensified and she opened her eyes in time to watch herself come. 

It was hotter than it had any right to be. 

When it was all over they took turns in the bathroom cleaning themselves up and getting ready for bed. Ana changed the sheets while Olivia was gone and that was just as well because Olivia was more than willing to sleep in the mess. They were both tired now and ready to relax, if not go straight to sleep. 

Ana sat up reading like she always did and Olivia curled up beside her. Her feet had gotten cold so they were all mixed up with Ana’s under the covers. She turned on her side and tucked the fluffed up pillow underneath her head, shifting and squirming until they were both comfortable. 

“I like the mirror,” she said, smiling a perfectly-pleased sort of smile. 

Ana glanced away from her page enough to lay her eye on Olivia beside her. She raised her eyebrow. 

“I didn’t say anything before, when you first put it up, but I like it.” 

Ana laughed. “Good. I plan on fucking you in front of it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
